The Doctor's Wife
by wiccanvampire17
Summary: The Doctor's human wife, Annelia Black was killed in the time war by the Dalek's as well as his daughter Millie. Not bearing to live without them, he uses the time vortex to send her back, now, regenerated for the tenth time, he sets out to find her.


**This is my first Doctor Who FanFic so bear with me. I've done as much research as I could, and I apologize if none of this happened and all that but this is FanFiction so I can do what I like. This will only be five chapters long. **

**And just to get a few things straight, the Doctor does not have children besides the one I made up and he has no grandchildren.**

**Oh and this chapter is quite sad, so you might need a tissue.**

'So, where are we off to this time, Doctor?'

The new Doctor looked down into the ash of the massacred Sycorax ship. 'Actually I wanted to talk to you about that', he started, 'I actually wanted to find my wife'.

Rose looked bewildered, 'okay, who did you have in mind', she laughed nervously, hoping he would say her.

The Doctor cleared his throat, even though he didn't need it, 'I already know who she is,' he slipped his hands into his new coat pocket.

When he was in the TARDIS' closet he had come across his wife's wedding dress, it made him remember. It made him want again. It made all the love he had for her return.

'Really, who?'' Rose brought him out of his reverie, confused.

'It's a long story', he chuckled, but not out of humour, 'I'll tell you in the TARDIS', he added. He didn't want anyone else to overhear their conversation, usually he didn't care, but this was personal. Important. He didn't want anyone else to overhear their conversation, the memories of his wife and daughter. He knew he could trust Rose, she was his best friend, he could trust her, and now she would help him find Annelia Black, his wife, who he had sent back to be reincarnated of sorts.

The Dalek's not only killed his entire planet, but his reason for existing in the first place, the woman who had saved him from himself time and time again. She was the reason why he loathed the Dalek's so much, for killing Annie and his baby girl, Millie who had looked so much like her mother, but had the time lord properties of her father.

He reached out for Rose's hand and led her to the TARDIS, once they were safely inside the huge cavern of alien machinery and the doors were locked, he told her the story, of his past. His love. His family.

He swung his Janis Joplin coat over the bend in the pillar and plopped down on the seat facing the TARDIS centre. Rose leant up against the centre console, and waited impatiently for the Doctor to start.

'I met her when I regenerated for the eighth time, it was in the 60's, she was just twenty years old, we met on earth in Cardiff, in Wales, remember?' She nodded. 'It was by the castle, she was walking across the road late at into the night, she thought the road was empty and it was, but these stupid kids drove out on a sharp bend and would have hit her but I pushed her out of the way, she grabbed me and we ended up rolling to the other side. She kept on thanking me, and I knew she was the one, sounds cheesy, but true'. He smiled gently, remembering.

'What does she look like?' Rose asked.

The Doctor stood and pulled out a part of the flooring, he dragged out a small white chest that had gathered dust, and opened it softly; this box had belonged to her. Their wedding pictures and pictures of when they were together and of their family were concealed in there. He picked up his favourite, it was of her on their first date, he had taken her to the Medusa Cascade, her blonde-brown locks were curled, flowing in the light wind, she had a soft smile on her lips and her sharp grey almost silver eyes were glowing with happiness and interest of the new destination. His pointer finger stroked the picture of her hair, wanting once again to feel the soft strands slip through his fingers.

He held out the photograph of Annelia to Rose, who studied it, she had to admit, this woman was extremely beautiful, she also had to admit that she was a little jealous, okay, a lot jealous. But the Doctor seemed to be happy just looking at the picture. If this Annelia Black made him happy, then Rose was okay with it.

She handed the photo back to him, and he lightly placed it back in the chest before closing it and replacing it back into the cavity of the floor.

'So, you want to find her again? In the war you dropped her back onto earth and she is waiting for you?'

The Doctor shook his head again, and her confusion heightened.

'She's dead', he mumbled, she had never heard him so quiet, 'technically'.

If Rose thought she was confused before… 'I'm sorry to hear that, but how can you get her back when she's, you know, dead?'

'This is where it gets complicated, Rose'…

_**FLASHBACK**_

'Come on', the Doctor hissed at his wife, grabbing for her hand and carrying his three year old to the basement of their small home on Gallifrey, on a mountain called Mount Cadon, next to his family's house.

He took one last glance out of the window to see the blue-green lasers of the Dalek's and the red laser beams of the time lords attacking the Dalek's in return to save their planet. To save Time.

The Doctor was supposed to be there fighting, alongside his people, his brother, Irvin Braxiatel, who had called him back to help, even though he had banished him to earth. He would fight with them, but first he had to make sure Annie and Millie were safe.

He stashed them in the corner of underneath the stairs leading up to the first floor. He would put them in the TARDIS where it is completely safe, but they were on lockdown.

He wrapped his arms around them both and held on for dear life, not willing to let them go, but knowing that he had to. He gave his beautiful wife one last kiss on the lips and his adorable daughter a kiss to the forehead. 'I love you both, so much, just stay down here and keep quiet, I love you'.

Millie clung onto his neck and begged, 'Daddy, pleash shtay'. He smiled lightly at his daughter's pronunciation of S; she was still having trouble with them. It broke his heart that he might not hear her voice again, he may not make it, so many Gallifreyans had already been killed.

Annie fisted his hair in her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping off her cheek onto her white medieval styled dress. 'Please, please don't go', her voice broke as she cried, 'don't go', she begged him.

Everything in him wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't, 'I can't just leave them, the need me, I have to help'. He slid his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, their foreheads touching. He gazed into her sharp grey eyes that squeezed out tears. He kissed her once again and turned to his baby girl, his little monkey, and held on to her as she sobbed.

'You stay with Mama now and do exactly as she says, promise me monkey?' He pulled back and held her little face in his hands.

'I promishe, Daddy', tears were sliding down her little cheeks; the sight shattered his already broken heart. He handed her to Annie and they clung to each other in the corner.

He reluctantly stood glancing one last time.

'We love you, be safe', Annie whispered.

'I love you', he whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek and he ran to the battle.

The planet was about to explode, he had to get his wife and baby into the TARDIS and he had ten minutes to do it.

He was the last left, but at least he still had Annelia and Millie. He got in the stolen TARDIS and travelled to the basement of home.

He was never prepared for the sight that met him. He would never be prepared for the sight.

The Doctor opened the double doors and the sight that met him would forever haunt him.

His wife's dead body covered his dead daughter, trying to protect her.

He let out an anguished strangled cry and fell to his knees at the weight of the pain. He had felt pain as he held his dead brother, but this… this was excruciating.

The broken man crawled over to them and dragged them both into his arms, he sobbed and screamed.

The five minute warning alarm rang out but he didn't move, he stayed and cried as he held his family, he had lost everything, everyone who had ever meant anything to him. Dead.

An idea struck him, he didn't know if it would work, but he had to try.

He dragged them both into the TARDIS, tears staining his face. He slammed the door shut and prepared for what he was about to do, setting off for earth.

He stared into the heart of the TARDIS, the time vortex and kissed Annelia, pouring the energy into her, he knew he would regenerate and he didn't care. 'Please work', he begged. Next he leaned over his daughter and kissed her cheek. He stood back and waited for it to work. He breathed out the energy back into the heart of the TARDIS, the first pang of regeneration pain in his abdomen.

But he had to stay to see if it would work.

He fell next to them, and watched, waiting. 'Please, please, work', he begged.

Suddenly, something started to happen. The yellow-gold energy swept them both up and his daughter evaporated into particles which joined with Annie, then Annie exploded into particles much like Millie did. The yellow-gold ball of mist crashed out of the doors into earth 1992. He smiled, they would both be reborn. Now that he knew that he would see them again, he let the regeneration overtake him.

_**END FLASBACK**_

'So now, I can go find her, she will be twenty, I know where she is, I've been watching her, I know it sounds creepy but I had to know how she was', he shrugged.

'And how was she?'

He grinned, 'she's good, the last time I saw her was when she was seventeen, it was her first day of college, I bumped into her…'

_**FLASHBACK**_

'The TARDIS landed in Cardiff, 2009, near the Cardiff Sixth Form College. The Doctor walked the rest of the way, finally seeing her. She looked exactly as she used to, wavy blonde-brown hair and sharp grey almost silver eyes. Her sense of style was a little different, but she was the same woman he loved.

She was staring down at her phone, texting as she walked near him, she pocketed her phone and clenched and unclenched her fists. This was her sign that she was nervous. He knew this; he had seen it before many times.

He needed to be near her, even for a moment, he purposely looked down and walked her way. Their shoulders slammed into one another, and her felt the jolt of love as he "accidentally" touched her.

'Sorry', her sweet voice mumbled, she turned to see the man she had bumped into. He was familiar.

'Sorry, it's my fault, I hope I didn't injure you'. There was something about this man that she knew. Something foreign, but yet so familiar.

'Hey do I know you?' Annelia asked the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled warmly, 'You will one day'. And then he just left Annelia there, confused at her encounter with the strange man.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'So, you want to go and get her?' Rose asked, 'How are you going to go about this, I mean, you can't just go up to her and say, "Hi, I'm your long lost alien husband, who brought you back after you and our baby died in time war", that won't go over too well'.

The Doctor shook his head, 'I'm not going to introduce myself like that, I just need to get her to remember me'.

Rose sat next to him, 'what's going to happen to me when you find her?' She whispered.

The Doctor didn't understand, 'what do you mean?'

'Are you going to drop me back on earth and travel with her, forget me?'

'No! But at least for one trip, you will have to stay on earth, just for our honeymoon, then your back here, your my best friend, I wouldn't do that to you'.

'I guess I'm okay with that', Rose laughed lightly, she reached out to him and he hugged her.

'Okay, let's go and convince Annelia she loves you'.

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing please :)**


End file.
